Love On the Brain
by Nickels35
Summary: Someone from her past makes her realize where her heart really lies can Sam let go of the past so it doesn't ruin her future. Two shot
1. Chapter 1

And you got me, let go

What you want from me? (What you want from me?)

And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high

Baby you got me like oh

You love when I fall apart (fall apart)

So you can put me together

And throw me against the wall

Baby you got me like ah, woo, ah

Don't you stop loving me (loving me)

Don't quit loving me (loving me)

Just start loving me (loving me)

Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire

Just to get close to you

Can we burn something, babe?

And I run for miles just to get a taste

Must be love on the brain

That's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)

It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good

And I can't get enough

Must be love on the brain yeah

And it keeps cursing my name (cursing my name)

No matter what I do, I'm no good without you

And I can't get enough

Must be love on the brain

Baby, keep loving me

Just love me, yeah

Just love me

All you need to do is love me, yeah

Got me like ah-ah-ah-ow

I'm tired of being played like a violin

What do I gotta do to get in your motherfuckin' heart?

Baby like ah, woo, ah

Don't you stop loving me (loving me)

Don't quit loving me (loving me)

Just start loving me (loving me)

Oh, and babe I'm fist fighting with fire

Just to get close to you

Can we burn something, babe?

And I run for miles just to get a taste

Must be love on the brain

That's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)

It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good

And I can't get enough

Must be love on the brain, yeah

And it keeps cursing my name (cursing my name)

No matter what I do

I'm no good without you

And I can't get enough

Must be love on the brain

**Starts when Sam and Drew split and she takes the kids to clear her head in route to Switzerland she changes her mind. With Scout in her hands she knocked on the door as she held Danny's home when she heard someone shout from the other side of the door. He looked up at his mother as he got ready to speak the door opened. They looked at her and smile and she took a deep breath "Come in" Elle says stepping out of the way.**

"**Hi Danny do you remember me" she says kneeling in front of the boy he shook his head, Danny baby this is mommie's friend. We came here a few years ago when you were smaller" Sam replies, he smiled and waved. Elena smiled seeing that her friend was stressed" Danny do you want to see something really cool" she asked.**

"**Yeah sure" he says excitedly, "Lonnie ****ven aca****" she says calling her daughter waiting for teen to come down the steps. When Danny looked up at the girl "I remember you the girl from the boat" he says as she smiles making Sam and Elle look at each. "Lonnie take him and this little one upstairs get them settled and take him out on the boat i'm sure Dom will take you guys" Elle said.**

**Shaking her head " hi there little dude, hey there little Emily Scout" Lonnie says taking the baby from Sam's arms. Who didn't even cry the baby looked up and smiled at her as she took the kids upstairs 'How's the family" Sam asked. "Well my parents are in Spain, everyone else is around you know so what's up Sammy your running" Elena says. Sighing " Elle i made a mess of everything i told Drew i still love Jason and he left" she answers with tears in her eyes.**

**Elle nodded "Tell me what's rattling in that head of yours Sammy do you still love him or is it nostalgia. Because your feel bad that you fell in love with someone else who has giving you everything you could ever want the stability you crave your entire life" she says getting up and pouring them some drinks and giving it to her. Running her hands through her hair " Elle I love Drew so much it hurts like it physically hurts.**

**And when now that he isn't here I miss him so much i mean not just him but his presence in general. I know the kid miss him and I hurt him" Sam said, "And Jason how do you feel about him and how does he fit into who you are now. Because i can tell you Sam things are not going to change so are you going to sacrifice everything you built without him. Or what you thought he would do or are you going to go back to what only services him" she says.**

" **I mean this is Jason when have I not loved him don't i owe him his life back that was taken from him," she replies. "Do you love him or do you love the idea of him and giving him what he wants but what about what you want. Because Samantha you don't owe him your life or your happiness you can love him and not want to be with him. What do you want do you want to be with him he has never kept his promises to you do you honestly think he will keep them now.**

**Can you honestly say that he has ran right back to what made him lose what was important to him. Now i'm not judging I forgave an addict who knocked me and who when i told him the truth he couldn't get away fast enough. Sam i knew he wasn't sober but i wanted to believe him so bad because I was in love with him but didn't change. And I thought loving him was enough to get through to him it wasn't and i had to love myself enough. To run back to him and sometimes I regret it because my daughter doesn't have a father. But mommy told me something that put it in perspective she said if your hurt by this man. **

**Would you want that hurt for your children because that's who will get hurt because the disappoint is par for the course.**

**Who do you love more yourself and your kids or the man who never loved you as much as you loved him" Elle said. "Do you regret going back" Sam asked, Sam i love my daughter more than anything in this world but i wish i had thought with my head. And not my heart because the heart can be deceived when you think logically you see the good and the bad.**

**Not just what you feel and you have to think with your head and then your heart because it's not just your heart it's your kids as well" she says.**

**Throwing her head back "ugh when did things get so complicated" Sam says, when you stop being honest with yourself and your wants. Fuck everyone else's feelings what do you want you just finished telling me that i hurts to be away from this man. And you didn't say that about Jason Sam you may love him but your not in love with him and that. Is why you feel torn is because you saw no other future but with him and now you don't" Elena said.**

**Groaning again "How do you know" Sam says, she smiled "because i know you Samantha better than most you can't feel bad for wanting more than Jason Morgan can offer" she replies.**

**Sam smiles before reaching over and hugging her friend "thanks I needed that i just going to still stay here for a little while," she says. "You are always more than welcomed this is your home just as much as it is mine you know that" her friend responds. "What about you and Lonnie have you ever thought of reaching out to her father" Sam asked. "Hell No that man tried to make me look like so bottomfeeder who would do anything to hold on to a man"**

**And quite frankly Sammy i'm not nor was never one of those women tu sabe" she answers, "Elle come on that's pride talking Lonnie deserves that and you deserve closure. So you can let go of the pain of the past and let love in again"she says, "Watch it Cain i haven't sworn of men I still use them for my carnal desires i just don't invest in them like I used to. Once a lifetime is okay for me thank you"Elle says making Sam laugh.**

**They both sat there quietly "Thanks Elle i need this to just clear my head get a handle on what my feelings are you know" she say. "I have complete faith in you Sammy that you will make a choice based on what's good for you and your babies" she says. Just then Danny ran inside "mommy, mommy look what Tio gave me"he said, both Sam and Elle looked in shock. "Leave it to your uncle to give a 6 year old that" Sam said shaking her head then getting up to face her uncle.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Switzerland**

**Spinelli typed away on his computer before looking stumped "Hmm this is interesting Fair Samantha hasn't checked in yet which is weird" he says to himself. After he went as far to make sure he got them in the same place if he could get his friends together. Everyone would be happy and they could move on and have they life they were destined to have. Smiling to himself she was probably checking in now and most likely ran into Jason. So he would get to what they were there for when he realized they couldn't find her they came back home.**

* * *

**Port Charles **

**Several days later after they returned and set their sights on finding Sam but he didn't want to speak Drew. So he needed to know if he had heard from him because she had been radio silence since she left. He didn't want to tip off anyone because he wanted to be the one to find her. Only person that knew Sam was missing is Sonny and he was helping him find her they had Spinelli on the digital trail.**

**But so far they have found nothing Sonny was going to Alexis to speak to her about it casually. That's when he turned and saw her "SAM!" he called running forward hugging her when she pulled back. "Umm hi" she said confused. When she saw out the corner of her eye "Drew wait please don't please"Sam says backing away from Jason.**

**All Drew could do was stare as much as he wanted to go he couldn't leave especially with how she was looking at him. "Sam what's going on where have you been" Jason asked she looked at him strangely. "I told you I needed time and in that time I had to think and i needed to be away.**

**It's why I called you here i was getting ready to call you as well" she said turning to Drew reaching for his hand. But he pulled back and that stunned her but she understood why but after she spoke there would be no more doubt. "You said you wanted to talk is everything okay are the kids okay" Drew asked, shaking her head she stopped him. "No the kids are fine but I need to speak to you and you i have spent a lot of time thinking of all of this.**

**And the last couple of weeks got me to thinking of what I can and can't live without and i'm sorry" she says looking at the both of them. Before turning to Jason "I'm sorry part of me will always love you but I can't be with you because we don't fit anymore. I wanted to talk to Drew first but i ran into you first and then him point is i'm sorry. Drew nodded his head to her so he would give them time to talk alone.**

** She smiled gratefully then turning back to him " I can't give your life back at the risk of my own happiness and the stability and the happiness of my children. And i want to be with Drew he is who makes me happy and I'm not saying that you didn't but i'm not that person you knew anymore.**

**I like who I am now I love knowing that I am going home to them to see their faces and i don't have to look over my shoulder or wonder. If I'm going to miss anything or if something is going to come back to me in the past i have put off what i wanted. So you didn't have to make any hard decisions to make things better for you" Sam said as he went to speak. She put her hands up" you can say no but i have Jason and i'm sorry this isn't what you wanted to hear. But what i want matters and i have learned that now We are Danny's parents and that's it" she finishes.**

**He was stunned when she started speaking he was sure she would be sending Drew packing but this caught him off guard. As he was about to speak Sonny rounded the corner "Jason i was looking for you I spoke to,Sam your here" he said. She looked betweent them strangely "Umm yeah where else would i be Danny couldn't stay out of school that long" Sam answered looking between them.**

**Sonny watched them" am i interrupting" he asked, shaking her head "no i was just getting ready to leave i will see you around Jason" she says walking inside. Jason watched her walk away his chest hurting he had hope he would get her back but what just happened. Was so weird for them he didn't even get a word in before Sonny came "What was that about you going home" Sonny asked.**

**"You where looking for me what's up" Jason said, Sam looked at Drew from the door her heart beating a mile a minute. As he turned and saw him she smile waving at him he smirked making her stomach flutter. Thinking to herself i guess it's now or never she says making her way over to him as she did her eyes start to blur. Before everything went black all she heard was Drew calling her name.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"This is stupid right Danny" Lonnie said agitatedly as the little boy looked up to her with a smile. "Grandma Monica just wants to make sure your okay" he replies, i'm totally fine it's not broken just a few scratches is all. She really didn't need to call out the guard keep a look out i'm going to call my mom again" the teen says.**

**He shook his head as she watched Monica at the nurses station she tiptoed away only to fall bump into someone as she hit the floor. Falling on her already injured arm cursing in spanish as she did" Damn it sir watch where your going" Lonnie said looking up at him. The person was taking back all he could do was stare at her she looked at him strangely. "Yeah don't help i got it don't worry about it" she says getting up when he jumped to help her.**

**Pulling away in pain" London there you go where are you going" Monica says, umm i was just going to call my mom" the teenager answers. "Well i already did so let's go get your arm looked at" the older woman says as she smiles at Curtis then walked away. All he could do was stare she looked so familiar to him but he didn't know why but he need to know why"**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're not the one for me**

**Then how come I can bring you to your knees**

**If you're not the one for me**

**Why do I hate the idea of being free?**

**And if I'm not the one for you**

**You've gotta stop holding me the way you do**

**Oh honey if I'm not the one for you**

**Why have we been through what we have been through**

**It's so cold out here in your wilderness**

**I want you to be my keeper**

**But not if you are so reckless**

**If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**

**Don't pretend that you don't want me**

**Our love ain't water under the bridge**

**If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**

**Don't pretend that you don't want me**

**Our love ain't water under the bridge**

**Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**

**What are you waiting for?**

**You never seem to make it through the door**

**And who are you hiding from?**

**It ain't no life to live like you're on the run**

**Have I ever asked for much?**

**The only thing that I want is your love**

**If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**

**Don't pretend that you don't want me**

**Our love ain't water under the bridge**

**If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**

**Don't pretend that you don't want me**

**Our love ain't water under the bridge**

**Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**

**It's so cold in your wilderness**

**I want you to be my keeper**

**But not if you are so reckless**

**If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**

**Don't pretend that you don't want me**

**Our love ain't water under the bridge**

**If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**

**Don't pretend that you don't want me**

**Our love ain't water under the bridge**

**Say it ain't so, say it ain't so**

**Say it ain't so, say it ain't so**

**Say it ain't so, say it ain't so**

**Say it ain't so, say it ain't so**

**Say it ain't so, say it ain't so**

**Say it ain't so, say it ain't so**

**Say it ain't so, say it ain't so**

**Say it ain't so, say it ain't so**

**Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**

**General Hospital**

**He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her somehow " let's go missy" Monica say when London turns to Curtis. "Thanks a lot sir" she said sarcastically before turning and leaving "Those eyes where have I seen those before" Curtis thought to himself.**

**Shaking his head that wasn't possible he mused brushing off the feeling it gave him. "Nah she would have told me" he says as he went after them following them closely "Uncle Curtis why are you following Dr. Quartermaine "TJ asked. As he looks at him strangely "hey T man it's nothing i was looking to see if it was Sam is all what's up how you " Curtis answers. **

**Shaking TJ's hand" working you know which I should get back to before Epiphany has my head" the young man says. As his uncle patted him on his back " yeah and i need to head out but i see you man" Curtis says watching TJ walk away. When Elena walks in"Hi Dr. Monica Quartermaine said she bought my daughter here she fell off her skateboard wahhh Sammy what happened " Elle asked. **

**Seeing her being brought in" im fine just a little dizzy " Sam answers, i told you it wasn't the chimmy's you didn't want to believe me"she replies. As Sam gave her a look Drew looked between the women " this isn't the first time this happened " he asked, Elle shook her head" nope its the second time or third time maybe to my knowledge" Elle said. **

**While Sam threw her friend a glare" I don't care Sam look at me like that all you want as your friend and as a doctor your health is most important" she says blowing Sam a kiss. Who mumbled under her breath as Monica came over "Sam, Drew what's wrong, Dr. Tavares your daughter is in exam room 4 " the older woman said.**

** "Thank you Dr. Quartermaine get her a pregnancy test she is most likely preggers" Elle said with a smirk, i hate you and i'm not " Sam said making Elle laugh. "You love me Sammy now I got go get my girl who is probably just as stubborn as you and I combined" Elle says, Sam snorts " touché my friend touché add bull headed to that is all you" she replies. **

**As Elena laughs and walks away before disappearing "is it true" Drew asked she sighs " I don't know it's possible we weren't particularly using protection. So its a possibility but it's been over two months and so much has been going on and I have been drinking just maybe twice" Sam says. **

**Monica stood quite "come this way we will find out " she says leading them to a empty exam room. Curtis heard the voice and stopped dead in his tracks before rushing forward only to find Sam and Drew"hey guys" he said stopping in front of them as he looked around.**

**" Hey Curtis can we get back to you we have to check something out" Drew says,shaking his head yeah for sure is everything alright" asked. Drew nodded "yeah everything is fine no worries "he and Sam answers simultaneously as Curtis continued to look around. Both sam and Drew watched him strangely then looked at each other " okay man we will see you around" he said as they left.**

**Leaving Curtis standing there by himself "So is it broken Doc"Elle asked, umm i'm afraid so she will have a cast on for maybe a 6 to 12 weeks give or take. And we need your permission to do a cat Scan just to check she doesn't have any kind of head injuries" Griffin says. "Mami i'm fine look i can hope on one foot look" London said making Griffin shaking his head and laugh.**

**"Okay you have my approval ****vamonos muchacha" Elle said, as London groaned " Mami pero estoy bien" she replies. Crossing her arms and pouting "aww mi princesita guarda el puchero" her mother closing her eyes. Thinking god she looked so much like her father when she does that shaking her head before looking back at her daughter and Griffin. **

**She nodded to him "Well Sorry London let's go march" he says, ugggggghh Mami this is so stupid" she mumbled. "Yeah i know chula but humor mami and Dr. Munro the neurosurgeon who wants to make sure your brains isn't mash potatoes" she said. "Mami you know that's not possible right i wouldn't be functioning right now and you know it. You just want to torture me" the teen said as Elle gasped "now why would i do such things Lonnie" she said.**

**"Because i didn't where my stupid elbow pads those are for babies" London said, aww pobrecita you are my baby" Elena said grabbing her cheeks. Making the teen groan again "you know you can't do this when i go to college right" she says. As her mother laughed "nonsense i can do whatever i like cause i fitting the bill i will come hanging out. With you during your breaks between classes and pick you up when your done" Elle said laughing.**

**London rolled her eyes "mami i'm going to be living at home not in the dorms you don't have to be there all the time. I will be just fine because i'm sure Dom will make sure i'm fine" she says, but your my baby it's my responsibility to make sure your okay" she replies. Shaking her head "mami you need a hobby" Lonnie says, i have a hobby that makes me happy that's stalking you"Elena said laughing even harder.**

**At the horrified look on her daughters face" oh calmate mi amor i'm joking i have patients and even i have boundaries" she says stopping in front of the x-ray room. "Okay we will get her ready and then do her scan and i will let you know" Griffin said taking the teen inside. Elena sat down and text Sam before going over her email then waiting for her daughter to be done. **

**Sam paced back and forth rubbing her hands nervously as Drew stopped her "hey relax whatever is going on we will figure it out" he said stretching his hand to her. Her eyes flickered before taking it as he pulled her in for a hug knowing that was all she needed. **

**Getting her bearings "we have so much we have to workout and i know that but i want you to know that you are what i want. Forever and beyond i meant that i was just so confused because i made promises to him as well i felt guilty.**

**And i didn't say anything because i didn't want to lose you and in the process i did any way and i couldn't deal it had thrown everything into a tailspin. I'm sorry i hurt you and i'm sorry for all of it but please never doubt that i loved you. Because Andrew Cain i love you more then anything and i mean that from my heart and i understand if you need time. It was me Drew i messed up i to... was all she got out, when he put his hands on her lips. **

**Stopping her from talking wiping her tears away "Is it possible that you are pregnant" he asked,yes it is a possibility but its not supposed to happen like this Drew. Like we have so much to work out but i want to try because you and our family is what I want " Sam says as he smirks. Then takes her hands in his " we will figure it out all of it was it hard hearing you say you love him too.**

** Yes Sam because i only want you but you got to know i that all i see in my head is how many times he hurt you how many times he disappointed you. Every time he did put you first and i hate honey it hurts to see you hurt and i was angry because you deserve more then that" Drew said. **

**" I know and i see that now I felt guilty for living and loving without him and felt like i owed him his life back. But don't owe my happiness or the happiness of my kids and i love you and this time apart hurt so much because you weren't there"she said. What neither didn't know was Jason was listening all the while Elle watched with satisfaction before walking away.**

** She had came by after Monica told her where they were but stopped when she saw him standing there listening. As she turned the corner she ran into someone "Elena" he said in shock,Curtis what are you doing was all she got out when Lonnie called her." Mami I told you my brain wasn't like mash potatoes "she said stopping looking at her mom" you again the teenager says.**

**Curtis looked " ssshe said mami" he asked as he looked on shocked that she had a daughter trying to figure out if she was his. As London looked on confused Elle shook her head "yeah that she did Curtis meet your daughter" she said just as Drew and Sam turned the corner hearing her. Making Sam stop "Curtis" Jordan said from behind them "Umm mami" London said, oh sorry chula meet your biological father i'm sure he can answer all your questions.**

**Right Curtis seeing how you didn't take me seriously thinking that i would do that to hold on to you"Elle said. "M****ami eso no fue tan genial( **mami that was so not cool)**" the teenager said shaking her head. Elena shrugged "****lo que quieras responde mami no tengo que hablar con él sabes ( **what you want answers mami i don't have talk to him you know)"** she says. Stammering over his words "I...I... have a daughter" Curtis said that's when it made sense her eyes as he thought confused.**

**"Oh hi Sammy i took your advice told him" Elle said as Sam shook her head then sighs "Curtis is Lonnie's father" she asked. "Yes he is i mean we together for how long what 6 years of my life that i gave to you but you would rather burn it all down the tube. Not trying to be a bitch i'm just telling our teenage daughter the truth" she said,Sam through her head back.**

**"But you are being a bitch and a petty one at that too Elena Nicole, listen Samantha J..." was all she got out before Sam slapped her on the arm. "What the fuck" she says hitting Sam who hit her back "****suficiente antes de golpearlos a los dos, ¿entiendes (**enough before i hit the both of you do you understand") **Esmerelda said shaking her head. "She started it mami she hit me first i was defending myself" Elle said.**

**"Bullshit you were being an asshole" Sam said in her defense as Drew watched on amused, "you love me because i'm an asshole but then again so did he" Elle says with a shrug. When Esmerelda turned and looked at Curtis"You look good healthy and clean good for you"the older woman said embracing him. As she whispered something to him "Wait what ! Curtis who is she" Jordan said trying to make sense of what was going on.**

**Causing Elle to look at her strangely "Umm are you slow or just stupid because it's pretty self explanatory you rolled up the same time Sam and Drew rolled up. Hi by the way i'm Elena this is my daughter London and my mother Mrs. Esmerelda Tavares, you could call her Mama T, or Mami because everyone does. Anyway shit some police commissioner you are" she continued as Sam covered her mouth.**

**"****Nena, ¿dónde está el respeto?" her mother says, "¡qué! respetar quien es la maldita cuero**** diablo ta loca" Elena said. Making London snort with laughter "Mami can i talk to you" the teenager asked, umm yeah good day Ashford , Cuero" she says walking to the side. "Curtis what the hell is going on" Jordan asked, he was still shocked from what Mrs. Tavares told him.**

**Shaking himself off" Umm I don't know but I'm going to find out right now" he said beginning to walk away. "Tell me this is a joke right tell me this is just Stella trying to break us up" she said. He sighs" Umm no it's not my aunt Elle and I were together when everything happened to Tommy" Curtis answered.**

**As Jordan's heart sunk" Wait the barely legal girl you wanted to marry and that me the family wait didn't she have goldish blonde hair" she said. "Yes I did that was an experiment gone wrong" Elle said shaking her head in disgust. Making Sam laugh "You too", yeah it was not my best look so i went back to black" she said wiggling her eyebrows.**

**All Jordan could do was shake her head watching Curtis approach her" Elle can we talk all of us, I'm Curtis Ashford I guess I'm your dad" he said. Stretching his hand out to greet his daughter as she hesitated and looked at her mother.**

**" Umm I would shake your hand but my arm is bad" London said, Curtis this is London Estefany Tavares" Elle said as Jordan watched on before coming over. "Are you sure this child is even yours i mean come on Curtis it's been a hell of a long time" she said. Sam's eyes went wide then looking at her friend " I know you not judging someone slutbox because he knows the truth"Elena says.**

**Drew stepped in "okay the simple thing is to do a DNA test now i'm not saying your lying at all. But just to put everyones worries to bed is all i mean" he said, it's not necessary Drew i know she's mine and i don't need a test to tell me it either. It was the last blow out her and I had after she took me back she told me she was pregnant. And i made a fool of myself by saying some things i rather not repeat in front of my daughter" Curtis said.**

**"Daughter" Stella said as Jordan rolled her eyes "are you serious you believe that some woman come out of nowhere and claims her child is yours and you just take that. Without proof" she said, before Elle spoke London did "Umm excuse maldita cuero i have a name my name is London and i'm right here" she said. Making Elle laugh as Esmerelda looked at her "what mami the kid is right but chula she maybe family destroying.**

**Slut box but she's an adult and you will treat her like one okay" Elle said that made Stella turn around" Elena" she says. As Elle waved at her the older woman came over and hugged her "what's this about a daughter that my nephew has" she said. "Stella Henry meet your niece London Estefany Tavares" Elena says, wait a minute i'm sorry but he needs proof that she's his first" Jordan said.**

**Elena smirked then looking at Curtis "Jordan i don't need one okay i know it's hard to grasp but i know she's mine" he said before turning to London. "You, your mom and I need to talk Jordan, Aunt Stella give me a minute just let me speak to her and then you can dote on her alright" Curtis said walking away. Jordan felt like she was fading fast and there was nothing she could do to stop it "Did you call this woman Stella" she asked.**

**Who turned around and looked at her "Excuse me" Stella asked when Sam interjected, umm no Elle came with me she is a friend of mine. This was my idea i just didn't know that her child's father was Curtis in talked her into tell him because i thought it was time for her to let go of the past i didn't know" she said apologetically. When Esmerelda spoke "What are you apolgizing for Samantha you didn't do anything but try to get your friend to tell her daughter truth about what happen with her father" she says.**

**Jordan turned around to Esmerelda and scoffed " right this doesn't happen out of nowhere is what i'm saying" she say. As Sam rolled her eyes "Look Jordan i get this throws what you and Curtis have but this wasn't intentional and i don't appreciate that you think that it is. When i already told you that it wasn't " she said. Closing her eyes "I'm not blaming you Sam i'm just frustrated" Jordan says watching him with this woman.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Sam and Drew drove quietly before he spoke "Where too" he asked as she looked over and smiled,"do you remember that place we had our eye on"Sam answers. As he watched her suspiciously "yeah why" he replies, well i kind of bought it and Danny,Scout and I are already moved in" she says with a smile.**

** When he starts to laugh " you're the buyer" he said, she shook her head" yeah i told them I wanted the house it was hard because there were another buyer but i got it" Sam responds as Drew continued to laugh.**

**As she looks at him "what's so funny" she asked, i was the other buyer" he answered with a grin. She gently shoves his arm laughing" Yeah well i won anyway" Sam says as the laughter dies done. "Drew i meant what i said i want us to start over" she say, i know that's why i wanted to buy the house for us.**

** I wasn't ready to give up on us and i need to start buy finding out who i am. And i was wondering if Andre did the procedure then i'm sure there is a way to reverse some how" Drew said as he kissed her hand."So we should talk to him about it soon but we should probably talk to Anna" she says.**

**He nodded his head" so your friend and Curtis huh" Drew asked, making her sigh "Elle is a complicated woman but i guess. I didn't know that our Curtis was her Curtis when her and i encouraged her to tell him about London" Sam responds. "She seems nice" he said, rolling her eyes with a laugh " she's bitch and that is putting it mildly but i love her.**

**And it was time for London to know the truth and as stubborn as she is she loves her daughter and that is what is important. Now as far as where too the nearest furniture store so we can furnish our house and we should decide together. Since the kids are at Monica's i figured we can get the basics Danny already told me he wants Starwars" she says. As he smiled "Let's go i have an idea on what to do for Scout's room" he said driving.**

**Knowing they had alot to figure out but he wasn't going to shy away from anything he was going to fight. For his family and to have his life back not just walk around in someone else's life. This was his and he was going to live every moment of it as he listened to her speak smiling as he drove.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Jordan was upset that Curtis was yet late for their date for the last several days he had missed out on plenty. After promising to make time for both her and this newly found daughter and her mother. It hurt to watch it was like every waking moment was spent away and she trying to be there for him. While he got to know his daughter who wouldn't go anywhere with without her mother and then making her feel like the thirdwheel.**

**Like she was the outsider in her own life they had these inside jokes that she didn't understand. And the way they where around each other had her on guard when she was broken from her thoughts with his laughter. As he stared at his London in awe "Damn girl you got most men would envy where does it go" Curtis said looking at her then Elle. Who shrugged when they stopped "Hey baby oh shit i'm late" he said with a look of surprise as Stella rolled her eyes.**

** Crossing her arms "Yes you are Curtis you had plans i called you a dozen times" Jordan said, London looked at her mom then Curtis. When Elle spoke " Umm were going to go and we see you around Curtis" she said starting to lead her daughter away. "I think that's best" Jordan said making Elle stop she sighs as London looked at her and shook her head. "I wouldn't push if i were you Commissioner" she replies.**

**As Jordan' s head snapped looking toward her " Oh yeah and why is that" she said defensively. Elena looked at her then Curtis then shook her head "Im going to go before i beat her ass Curtis you better tell this bitch about me. Before i embarras her ass because i shit you not i still throw them hands and shit you didn't then. But you will sure as hell get it now if you ever fix skank ass to come at me like that again or ever make my child.**

**Feel like she is some how impeding on your shit now let's be clear i had the motherfucker first. Back when you was fucking his older brother and Shawn Butler so be careful what you asked for" she said leading her daughter away. All the while Curtis was trying to stop it from escalating but he knew better then anyone that Elle meant what she said.**


End file.
